His Chance, Her Choice
by csinycastle85
Summary: Rick has something he needs to take care of. Decide to add a cute concluding chapter! This chapter is actually rated K.
1. The Interruption

Title: His Chance, Her Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. The song "I Was Born To Love You" is owned by Queen.

Author's Note: What if Mike was not a bad guy he was made out to be and pursued a relationship with Kate and was about to marry her? What if Rick managed to give a fair objection at Kate and Mike's wedding and declared his love for Kate in front of the guests?

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Song: I Was Born To Love You—Sung by: Queen

* * *

Rick lay awake at night scheming.

He was not going to let his best friend, Detective Kate Beckett marry Mike Royce, her fiancé and ex-training officer and become Mrs. Michael Royce.

Problem was he had so many ideas that he couldn't decide on which one. Then he thought of it.

The next morning right before Alexis and Martha were off to help Kate get ready; he told them of his plan. Alexis smiled; she knew that her dad would bounce back from the shocking news of Kate's impending marriage.

Once he was done, he took off to make some arrangements.

-x-

As Kate and Mike joined hands while the Justice of Peace began the service. When he said, "If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Right then Alexis and Martha took their cue and said, "Wait, we object."

Everyone including the bride and groom turned around and looked intently at the objectors.

"Um Martha, Alexis what is going on?" asked Kate.

"Kate have you noticed one person not present amongst the guests right now?" asked Alexis inquiringly.

Kate realized who was not in attendance when music began playing; Kate recognized it immediately as her and Rick's favorite song. An even greater surprise was when she heard the voice singing the song.

_I was born to love you_  
_With every single beat of my heart_  
_Yes, I was born to take care of you_  
_Every single day..._

_(chorus:)_  
_I was born to love you_  
_With every single beat of my heart_  
_Yes, I was born to take care of you_  
_Every single day of my life_

_You are the one for me_  
_I am the man for you_  
_You were made for me_  
_You're my ecstasy_  
_If I was given every opportunity_  
_I'd kill for your love_

_So take a chance with me_  
_Let me romance with you_  
_I'm caught in a dream_  
_And my dreams come true_  
_It's so hard to believe_  
_This is happening to me_  
_An amazing feeling_  
_Coming through -_

_(chorus)_

_I wanna love you_  
_I love every little thing about you_  
_I wanna love you, love you, love you_  
_Born - to love you_  
_Born - to love you_  
_Yes I was born to love you_  
_Born - to love you_  
_Born - to love you_  
_Every single day - of my life_

_An amazing feeling_  
_Coming through_

_(chorus)_

_Yes I was born to love you_  
_Every single day of my life_  
_Go, I love you babe_  
_Yes, I was born to love you_  
_I wanna love you, love you, love you_  
_I wanna love you_  
_I get so lonely, lonely, lonely_  
_Yeah, I want to love you_  
_Yeah, give it to me_

Once the song ended, Kate was awestruck. She did not know Rick could sing so well.

Rick walked forward with a rose in his hand said, "Kate, there is no easy way for me to say this but I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. I already felt something for you when I first met you when you crashed the _Storm Fall_ release party. Please Kate, choose me and I will show my undying love and affection for you."

Kate though speechless was a bit peeved. Of all times for Rick to declare his love for her, he chooses her wedding day.

Suddenly something stirred within her; it was all the feelings she had for Rick but suppressed when she started her relationship with Royce.

Kate bit her lips, turned, feeling confused. Here in front of her was a guy who at time acted like a nine year old kid on a sugar rush; next to her was a guy she known since she gotten out of the academy.

Kate looked at Mike then over at Lanie who looked at her with a silent message that said it all.

_Girl this is all on you, it is your decision. I can't make it for you._

Kate nodded and turned back to Mike and said what she dreaded saying.

"Mike, first I want to say how sorry I am to lead you on. But I realize I love Rick. However, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy all the time I have spent you and-" but was interrupted.

"Kid, I understand. I am disappointed nevertheless I can tell you and Rick have chemistry that is off the charts. I saw it was there when we met up again…go to him," said Mike with a gentle smile.

Kate smiled at him. Kate started to walk away from the altar when she remembered something, the ring.

Kate slid it off and gently put it in Mike's hand.

With that, Kate took Rick's hand and they left for the car waiting for them.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "His Chance". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. A Few Years Later

Title: His Chance, Her Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Chapter 2 due to popular demand.

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 2: A Few Years Later

* * *

It had been eight years since Kate ended her engagement and subsequent almost wedding to Mike Royce. There had been no hard feelings from Mike, he was even one of the groomsmen at Kate and Rick's wedding eighteen months later.

She was now married to the real love of her life, Richard Castle and now they were parents to an adorable little girl, almost six year-old, Michaela Johanna Castle. Everyone adored Michaela, her parents, big sister Alexis, Grandma Martha, Grandpa Jim, co-godmothers Lanie and Honey-Milk, co-godfathers Esposito and Ryan and Uncle Mike was no exception.

-x-

Today was Michaela's princess themed sixth birthday party. Kate and Rick have planning for for a few months, they wanted it to be perfect (what parent wouldn't?). What neither realized was a particular guest would be bringing a surprise present.

A couple of hours later, during the thick of the party whilst Michaela had been running everywhere screaming with joy Kate announced, "Okay sweetie it is time for presents."

Within an instant Michaela dashed to the living room where the presents lay and sat down on the couch.

One by one the presents were opened and the wrapping paper was strewn everywhere. Rick and Kate watched nearby as their little girl got everything from toys and books to clothing from her classmates, from her family at the12th precinct and grandparents.

Kate noticed how Mike was briefly nowhere to be seen. Just as suddenly she saw him reappear with a box.

"Here for the little princess from Uncle Mike," said Mike putting the box in the birthday girl's lap.

Michaela promptly took the lid off and was surprised with a lick on the face.

"PUPPY!" exclaimed a jubilant Michaela, remembering her manners and said, "Thank you Uncle Mike."

"You're welcome sweetie," said Mike giving his niece a hug.

No sooner had Mike stood up he came face to face with both Kate and Rick.

"Mike," said the two at the same time who were both equally exasperated.

All Mike could do was shrug as he said, "It is one way to teach her responsibility. And I have all the costs taken care of and supplies are my place I will bring it by tomorrow."

-x-

A few hours later following a very successful birthday party, Michaela was still playing with her Pembroke Welsh Corgi puppy she had named Bubbles.

Kate bent down to her daughter's level and said, "Come sweetie, you have had a big day time for bed."

"But mommy I'm-" said Michaela halfway before letting out a big yawn and added, "not tired."

"Well look at it this way, you are going to need energy to play with Bubbles."

Michaela let out another monster yawn and said, "Okay mommy."

"Hey munchkin why don't I take you and Bubbles up to get ready bed?"

"Okay Lexy," said Michaela taking Alexis' hand.

After tucking in their daughter and saying goodnight to Alexis, and Kate and Rick themselves got ready for bed.

"I still can't believe Mike got our daughter a puppy," said Kate as she crawled into bed and into Rick's warm embrace.

"Believe it Kate; he would do anything for his niece."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "His Chance, Her Choice". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
